Two White Birds and a Goblin
by Esmerelda Calicofury
Summary: This is a story where Jareth had never met Sarah and had fallen for this much more mature young girl. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries, just read it. A/N: I don't own any characters from the Labyrinth altho I wish, wait... be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1: Return Again

**_Chapter 1: Return again_**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose cousin lived in her house. And the cousin was a spoilt, needy child who wanted everything for herself. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her special powers. So after a day's hard work and dealing with the incessant demands of her cousin, the girl called on the goblins for help.

"Say your right words," The goblins said. "And we'll take your cousin away and turn it into a goblin. And you will be free." But the girl knew that the king of the goblins wouldn't be satisfied with just that, so he gave her one other gift.

So one stormy evening, the young girl's cousin approached her, glaring daggers. The cousin gave the girl a shove making the girl stumble back only to regain a stronger stance.

"Why don't you just disappear!?" the cousin hollered.

"I'll say the words and it'll be over…" the girl spoke just over a whisper, emotions erased from her face. "I'll say the words…"

"What words!? Nothing you can say will scare me!" The cousin sneered at the young girl, laughing at the ridicule, the girl taking a bracing step.

"Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be! Take this cousin of mine far away from me!" The girl glanced back at her pathetic excuse for a cousin. She had her eyes screwed shut, waiting fro something to happen. The cousin cracked one eye open.

"HA! Is that the best you can do?!" This whole time the young girl had her hands behind her back ever so casually.

"No. I'm only just beginning." The girl held out her hand with a small clear orb sitting snugly in her palm.

"What is that?" The cousin asked skeptically, cautiously stepping closer to examine it.

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you **MY** dreams."

"**Your** dreams? What makes your dreams so special?"

"**He** gave it to me because of my dreams. Dreams you will never be capable of having." still holding the crystal in hand, she began to roll it around her hands as if looking for any imperfections. "You know what?" she said purposefully leaving tension in the air. "Non-dreamers slowly die, from the inside out. But unlike you, you will get a chance to live forever with nothing but a single dream to remind you of this day. The day you were cast away, like you have done to so many others in your life. You grow tired of one toy only to throw it away to find a new one." The young girl finally looked up into the eyes of her cousin, and saw fear playing across her features. "Now tonight, you will join that pile of discarded toys, once and for all." The young girl raised her hand up to the ceiling, the crystal in hand glittering with every thunder clap.

"I wish that the goblins would come take you away, right… NOW!" at the last word the girl through the crystal to the floor between their feet, shattering the delicate orb. At that instance, the young girl looked over at the nearest window to see a white barn owl sitting on the sill.

The cousin frozen to the spot surrounded by shards of glass, and watched the girl let the owl hop onto the floor in front of her. The young girl got on her knees and bowed. When she looked up, she heard her cousin gasp, scared of the sudden sight.

"Welcome back, Goblin King."


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

**_Chapter 2: Beginning of the End_**

"Welcome back, Goblin King." The king nodded, acknowledging the girl's presence.

"Fána Filit, how long has it been, 2-3 years?" The Goblin King cocked his head waiting for an answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Fána's cousin quivering from head to toe. He smirked knowing that her trembling is because he's intimidating at a first meeting.

"It's been too long, milord." Fána responded with much respect proceeding to rise. She paused midway up as she noticed something different about this visit compared to the first meeting.

"Um, where are your goblins? I thought they go where you go?" Goblin King took a step towards Fána. Unlike her cousin, Fána remained calm in his presence.

"I opted to fly solo on this one." He bent down to place a lingering kiss on Fána's cheek. Abruptly he stood straight regaining the regal appearance always has. "Now, what are we to do with this one, Fána Filit? The Bog or goblin form?" At those words, Fána's cousin snapped out of her state of shock only to take a shaky step back.

"Macy, what the hell is going on? Who is this? Why is he calling you 'Fána'? What do you mean 'Bog'?" She bombarded the Goblin King and the young girl with questions. Fána, also known as Macy, looked to the king and he nodded to proceed, with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Do you want them in that order, Jessica?" Jessica stood stone still and squeaked a yes. "Very well. I wished you to go away, to be fetched by the goblins. This handsome being by my side is Jareth, The Goblin King. He always answers my calls. Fána Filit is the name he has given me. The 'Bog' is just that; its stench is the foulest thing in all of the Underground and Above. Does that answer all your questions on your interrogations list?" Jessica was speechless. "Good. Jareth, it's your turn."

"It's time we leave." Fána took Jareth's pre-offered arm.

"Where are we going?" Jessica watched Jareth reach inside his cape and produced a crystal similar to the one Fána had.

"I'm taking you to my kingdom." Jareth's crystal burst into a shower of glitter. In little to no time at all, the three were standing on a hill overlooking a labyrinth.

"What is this place?" Jessica queried. Fána walked up alongside Jessica.

"This is The Labyrinth. Unless you want to turn into a Goblin, you must run the Labyrinth, to it's center."

"It doesn't look that far." Jessica had a twinge of doubt in her voice. Jareth smirked at the familiar line and walked to Jessica's other side.

"It's farther than you think and time is short. You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before you turn into one of them." He gestured to a group of short, knobby-looking creatures dragging a cart.

"Ugh! Why are you doing this to me?! Jessica wailed, falling to her knees. Fána grabbed her shirt collar and pulled Jessica to her face.

"You brought this upon yourself. You mess with the Queen, you suffer the consequences." Fána stated with venom in her voice.

"Queen?!" Jessica's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Fána dropped her to the ground and walked back over to Jareth, who stepped back to the side next to a tree. They linked arms together and began to slowly dissipate into the air.

"I will, however, give you with only a few words of advice: Don't take any thing for granted." And they vanished.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N - the name "Fána Filit" is Quenya (Elvish) for "Little White Bird", for anyone that was curious.

Also I need some ideas of what to do to Jessica. I'm trying so hard not to copy the movie as these are totally different circumstances and situations.


	3. Chapter 3: Back At the Castle

**Chapter 3: Back at the Castle**

"Queen? Just what prompted you to say such a notion?" The Goblin King inquired. Fána, still locked in Jareth's arm, looked up to her king.

"Well, it was mostly to get my point across to that pathetiqué girl and…" Fána voice trailed as she realized that her biggest secret almost left her lips. She suddenly found the floor tiles interesting. Jareth tilted her head back up, forcing her to look in his mismatched crystal blue eyes. Fána saw something different about them. They had faint golden flecks around the edge. There was an odd twinkle that made his eyes brighter. _'Was it tenderness? No. Possibly… oh no, it couldn't be!? Dare I think it!' _Fána thought.

"And… what, Fána?" Jareth's words distracted her frantic thinking as he brushed his hand that was holding her chin, across her cheek causing her to close her eyes and lean into the soft, leather-gloved hand. With her eyes still closed, Fána responded apprehensively.

"And… I was hoping that you would have me as your Goblin Queen?" Fána slowly opened her eyes, fearing the look on his face. A cold wave of uncertainty and heartbreak rushed through Fána. Jareth's face was like stone, emotionless, unchanging, and cold. Fána's overactive imagination began to imagine the worst case scenario.

"Jareth, why did you give me the gift?" Fána asked in a shaky voice, on the verge of tears.

"Ah, but already know the answer to that, Fána."

"But I want to hear you say it. Please, I need to know." Her voice was desperate at this point. Fána seemed to curl up into a ball right before the king's eyes. Her arms wrapped around herself as if shielding her body from something flying at her, once again looking at the floor.

"Fána, look at me. Look at me, love." The Goblin King kneeled down to her level, lightly touching one of her hands causing Fána to look up into his bi-colored gaze. "Do you remember when I first came to you?" Fána nodded. "Have you any idea as to what I gave you?" Fána began to say something, but furrowed her brow at the last second, leaving her looking like a bass out of water.

"Come to think of it, no, I don't know exactly what you gave me. I merely thought it was the power to call you." Still utterly confused, Fána took a step back away from Jareth.

"Macy, do you know why I gave you the name 'Fána'? It is because of the gift I gave you. I gave you a gift of the Tuátha de Danann, or Fae as you mortals call us. A gift that is only given if a Fae loves a mortal and that mortal returns that love, unconditionally. Do you understand what I'm saying, Fána? Do you know how special you are?"

"Um, I think so. You're saying that the reason that I am here right now is because you love me and I am said to love you, even if I don't know it yet. And no, I don't know hwo special I am. What did you do to me?" curiosity thick in her voice.

"Long story short, I turned you into a Fae. How did you think you were able to produce that crystal?" Fána looked at her palms as if looking for an answer, her brow creased with wrinkles that will never appear with age.

'_By the Gods, she is perfect in every way, especially when she furrows her beautiful brow.'_ Jareth praised silently in his mind.

Jareth held one of her hands between both of his. "By simply wanting it, just like deep in your subconscious, you _wanted_ to be my queen when the time was right."

"So my cousin coming to live with my family a few years ago wasn't coincidence? It was a well-thought out way to bring you and I together. Yes, I understand, now that I have the whole truth. But…" Fána gently pushed Jareth away a few inches. "I think that we should handle this just like any other courtship, to learn more about each other before we do anything serious." Fána placed her hand on Jareth's cheek, gently caressing his jaw-line slowly up into his hair. Their gaze was intent and focused, like they were still talking. She felt him tremble with shivers running down his back making him close his eyes. Obviously, from pleasure of her touch and the tenderness of the whole situation.

"I agree wholeheartedly." The Goblin King was able to find his voice and finally stand from sitting on the stone floor at Fána's level. _'I'm not bloody 100 anymore…'_ "For now, shall we observe your cousin's progress?" An evil smug grin snuck onto his face. She, too, showed her wicked smile.

"Yes, Let's." Jareth lead Fána out to a balcony overlooking the entire Labyrinth. They both leaned on the rail, just watching the goings on in the Goblin City below to the sunset on the horizon.

Fána felt like she belonged here. Finally, a place to be respected and loved in.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Things For Granted

**Chapter 4: Taking things for Granted**

Meanwhile, back at the beginning of the Labyrinth, Jessica cried and cried at not being able to understand what has happened.

"What the hell is going on? I have no idea where the hell I am, my cousin is apparently a queen, and I have 13 hours to get through this maze." She cried some more into her hands. "Okay I'm not getting anywhere at this rate." Jessica brushed off her pants and made her way down the hill.

As she neared the Labyrinth, the walls seemed to grow higher to loom darkly over her. She looked up, down, and across the expanse of wall searching for a way in. Jessica was expecting a huge iron-wrought gate guarded by a ferocious beast. But instead she saw nothing; just a wall with desert-like plants lining the edge, half dead vines holding the crumbling mortar together.

"Oh, I wish I could just find a way in!" Jessica groaned. And just like that, a wall crumbled away to reveal a simple wooden door. Jessica walked towards the door and grabbed the knob, but jumped back when she heard a grumble to her left.

"Yer not plannin' on goin' in thar, are ya, missy?" one of those knobby looking creatures that the king pointed out walked up to her wagging his stubby dirty digit at her.

"Yeah, I am, because otherwise I get to turn into something like you!" Jessica did all that she could to not leap in sarcastic joy that was obvious in her tone of voice.

"Ya know, bein' "sumthin'" like me ain't so bad. In fact, I would say that it's better than bein' "sumthin'" like _**YOU**_!" The creature spat the last words in Jessica's face and scampered off to rejoin the other things.

"Humph. Better than me. Yeah right." Jessica proceeded to open the door and begin her trek. She stopped and looked to her left and right. There was a long corridor seemingly stretching on forever with no end. _'Hmm… Which way, which way? Left or right? They both look the same. Whatever, I'm going right.'_ After walking for about 10 min., Jessica got bored with staring at the same vanishing point that never seemed to be getting any closer.

*sigh* "I thought this was a maze?! Where are all the dead ends and corners?!" She stopped and sat down leaning against a lichen covered wall, which seemed to blinking and watching her every move.

"What did Macy mean? '_Don't take everything for granted.'_ I don't get it."

"You know, you're wasting daylight just sitting there." Jessica slightly jumped at the obviously feminine voice that had a tone of propriety.

"Who's that? Where are you?"

"I'm up here." Jessica turned around to face the wall and saw nothing. Only the lichen with blinking eyes and a lone little black widow existed. She snorted and looked down the alleys, turning her back to the wall. Jessica stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, the jig is up. Where and what are you?"

"Will you just listen for once, you stubborn human!?" Jessica turned back around to face the source of the tempered accent. That little black spider hopped down onto Jessica's shoulder. She gasped, nearly on the verge of screaming. _'ooooh, I hate spiders!'_

"Don't you dare swat at me! And keep quiet!" Jessica silenced, not wanting to anger the spider anymore to cause it to bite. She, however, kept her eyes locked with the spider's 16 eyes. It nodded. "Now, what you are going to do is turn left at this very next corner." Jessica plainly looked to her left.

"But, what corner? There is nothing but this corridor."

"Things are not always what they seem in this place, so you can't take everything for granted." Jessica looked to the spider in awe of the familiarity of the phrase. _'Macy said that just before she and the Goblin King disappeared…'_

"Hmmm…" Jessica ran her hand along the wall, only to have it pulled back to wipe her hand off. "Ugh, gross!" She kept herself from screaming like the little girl that she is while wiping the sticky and slimy ooze that covered the wall.

"Oh quit your complaining! It's only my webbing." The spider felt the human shudder under her eight tiny legs. "Now come on then, you're burning daylight!" The widow hopped back onto the webbed wall.

"What do you mean? What happens when it gets dark?" Jessica queried. Clearly she was afraid. The black widow slid down a bit to Jessica's level on a thread to look eye to 16 eyes.

"My dear, the worst creature here will emerge in due time."

**Back at the Balcony of the castle…**

"Jareth, Serrina is going to tell Jessica about the monster. Should we see if Jessica can face it or not?"

"What do you want to have happen to her?" The Goblin King inquired. He was apparently thinking on it as well.

"I don't want her to die. That would be too much of a reprieve. I want her to suffer with the shame and guilt of everything that she has put others though." Jareth brought Fána close to him. His arms were thrown across her back, while her arms wrapped around his waist. Jareth's cloak enveloped them as the wind blew across the surface of the Labyrinth. They both watched, calmly and silently.

"It's nearly nightfall. The creature will rouse soon. Shall I stop Serrina or let Jessica face the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered?" His cheek rested against the top of Fána's head, his left hand absentmindedly rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Jareth was now looking down at her. However, Fána was still focused on the twisting corridors that made up the maze before her. He watched her eyes that traced a particular path that led to the darkest far West of the Labyrinth. A single tear ran down her unsentimental face.

"Let Serrina tell, but allow Jessica to choose to heed her warning or not."

"Spoken like a true Queen. It is done, but DON'T feel resentful. You only want to teach her a tough lesson." Jareth clutched at Fána tighter when he felt her grip him like a life line. After a moment had passed, Fána took a step back, stood up straight, and squared her shoulders to face the Labyrinth. Her right hand remained on the king's arm possessively.

"I know." Fána formed a crystal in her free hand, only to have an image show up inside. Jareth couldn't help a small grin that crept onto his face.

A/N:

Wooo… that was a long chapter! But don't expect that the future ones will be as long.

Now, on another note: What is the creature? I thought it could be the Minotaur from the Greek Myth of a hedge maze, or something, er… other. Like Fána has said, she wants Jessica to suffer, but how will I submit her to said suffering? What would cause her to finally breakdown?

**I'll give you all an idea of the next chapter. **_**Jessica ends up in an Obliette.**_

What'll happen? Will she be forgotten? What will Fána do?

Speaking of Fána, she is fully aware of her powers getting stronger, hence the fact that she produced a crystal at will. Now that she has been accepted by the king to be his Queen, she is already showing signs that she will fit the shoes comfortably. Possibly she'll be able to display said powers in the near future.

Comments, reviews, or whatevers IS AWESOME! Ideas are very much welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: Dangers Untold

_**Chapter 5: Dangers Untold **_

"My dear, the worst creature here will emerge in due time." Serrina's perfect voice trembled with her impending warning.

"What are you talking about? Okay, I don't have time for this." Jessica began walking down the newly found corridor.

"STOP! You're walking straight into the Minotaur's lair!" But Jessica just kept walking. The distressed spider sighed. "The poor girl may never live to tell her tale." The black widow scurried back up her web to sit atop the wall of the Labyrinth. Serrina noticed that Jessica continued to ignore the obvious doorways that would take her directly to the castle. Instead, Jessica took several turns unknowingly walking closer towards the

creature.

"'Creature'…. What 'creature'? This whole place is full of creatures!" Jessica stopped to choose another path at a forked intersection. Down one path, she saw there was a forest. Although, down the other was the menacing-looking terraces of the castle. Obviously, she chose the one that she could visibly see the castle.

"I'm gonna get there in no time at all!" At that instance, the floor fell out from under her. But she didn't fall quickly to her death in the dark abyss. To slow her decent, there were multitudes of green, slimy, arthritic hands grabbing out at her. In seconds, she had stopped in mid-fall, suspended in this dark, vertical tunnel.

"AHHH! Let me go! HELP! Hey, DON'T touch me there!" Jessica screeched at the top of her lungs. Her cries, however, did not go unanswered.

"What do you mean 'help'? We are helping!" One set of hands came up and formed a face as the voice spoke.

"We're helping hands!" Another face said gleefully.

"LET ME GO, NOW! I said, NOW, you perverted, warped hands!" Jessica began to squirm and try to wretch herself from the hands grasp.

"Ya'll heard the lass! Let her go!" The sing-songy voice made no face as they dropped her to her death.

When she finally left the shaft of hands, it was pitch black. As she landed, she fell onto her back slamming her head on a nearby rock, knocking Jessica out stone-cold. The last thing she saw was an explosion of red and gold glitter accompanied by blue and white.

"Your Majesties…" were the last words Jessica could mutter before slipping into total unconsciousness. The Goblin King and Fána lurked in a corner staring in amusement at Jessica's limp form.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Jareth stated. Fána didn't hear him as she walked from his side to the center of the oubliette where Jessica has fallen.

"How will she get out of here?" Fána crouched down checking the back of Jessica's head for any blood or cuts. Confirming that no external injuries were inflicted, Fána stood back up to face Jareth.

"Hoggle isn't here to open a door. I suggest that one of us teleports her to a different section of the Labyrinth, before she awakens."

"Hmm… Not a bad idea. How about she gets sent to the worst place here? A place that even the Champion of the Labyrinth has had the pleasure of enduring. What do you think?" Jareth cocked his head. The most evil grin erupted on Fána's face.

"Yes, do it, my love." Fána watched as Jareth flicked his wrist in such elegance, waving Jessica away still unconscious.

A/N: This will be the last chapter for a long arse time. I'll be out at sea for 4 months with no internet or computer. But I may still be able to write on paper should the inspirations attack me.

I would still love to have ideas! I don't think I like the Minotaur idea anymore, considering I just got Jessica to submit to calling Fána "Your Majesty".

Ideas will tell what will become of her future: Goblin form then get dumped in the Bog of Eternal Stench to then work in the junkyard, OR, returned to the Aboveground with only one memory/nightmare of how she was cast aside like she has done to others.

Either way, I want her to lose. To suffer and have regrets. To get weighed down by her guilt to the point that she will lose.

Okay I gotta stop now. I'm getting a bit.


End file.
